


Timely Truths

by D_f_m22



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: Bill discovers some truths about Missy.





	Timely Truths

**Author's Note:**

> A small one shot about how Bill came to learn how dangerous Missy really is. 
> 
> Mainly based on discussions with Madam_Violet. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated.

Bill let out an exhausted sigh and dug her hiking boot into the purple dust of the mountain edge. The Doctor, a few steps ahead, looked back over his shoulder and tutted. 

 

“Honestly, Bill, you’re hundreds of years younger than me. You should be racing up this mountain- it’s really not that high.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Bill asked breathily as she wiped a lining of sweat from her features. “I swear, this milkshake better be worth it!”

 

The Doctor chuckled.

 

“It’ll be worth it.” 

 

Bill laughed as she watched the Doctor attempt to wink and returned to concentrating on her climb.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Missy turned kicked the sheets in frustration, waking up with the sickening feeling of dread and jealousy in the pit of her stomach. The Doctor was off again, travelling the universe with the new one. She could sense his enjoyment and happiness from here. He never felt like that when he was near her. When he was with her, he was worried or angry or guilt-ridden. With a decisive sigh, Missy pushed the covers off and padded over to the piano. She knew she wasn’t allowed to play the instrument at night and she knew the egg one would be down soon enough to tell her to stop but she had to do something to take her mind off things. Something to stop her dreading the Doctor’s inevitable abandonment. 

 

Sitting down in front of the piano, Missy’s shaky fingers started to play simple chords. She missed a few notes and cursed herself as the worrying sickness increased. 

 

“Missy, get off the piano and get back into bed.”

 

Nardole was on the ball today- further evidence that the Doctor had gone off on a jolly.

 

“No,” Missy sang, banging her hands down on the piano keys in an erratic order. “No way, Jose. The Doctor doesn’t obey our silly rules, why should I?”

 

“What are you talking about, Missy?” Nardole asked from behind the Vault doors. “Just get into bed and we won’t have to tell the Doctor about this.”

 

Missy cackled in delight. It was a shrill, high-pitched cackle that did little to suppress her underlying anxiety. 

 

“Does it bother you humpty dumpty, that you’ve been left behind too. It’s not just me he abandons, it’s you too. We’re the leftovers while he’s taken by the shiny new doll.” 

 

Nardole sighed. 

 

“This is about Bill then?” Nardole said softly. “You met Bill- you liked her.”

 

“I did not like her, I just didn’t hurt her. There is a difference. It would have seemed like I liked anyone after six months in solitary confinement.”

 

“We apologised for that,” Nardole reasoned. “We never should have left you for that long, you’re not getting anymore presents out of us for it though. You’re certainly not getting a pony.” 

 

There was a long pause where Nardole had been expecting a biting retort. Inside the Vault, Missy rested her head upon the closed piano. Her arms wrapped around her middle in a hug as she attempted to settle the nauseous feeling that resided there. Thoughts of the Doctor travelling the universe with the young human filled her mind, swirling around on repeat and taunting her. She could feel the Doctor’s enjoyment from here- it was pumping through her veins as though it was her own. How could he forget how sensitive she was to his emotions when they were living in close quarters? Maybe he hadn’t forgotten at all, maybe this was part of her rehabilitation. 

 

Outside, Nardole worried at the extended silence. What had started as a simple rebellion on Missy’s part appeared to have developed into something a little deeper. Pressing in the code, Nardole read the summary of Missy’s emotions that came up on the screen. The mood scanner had been installed by the Doctor early on as a way of them being able to understand Missy’s emotions and needs when she was being non-communicative. In recent years, it had been used less often but sometimes was used to get Missy to explain her emotions more openly and successfully. All the emotions were assigned to a colour- the way that Missy found easiest and preferred to express her feelings. The cyborg frowned at the black, red and orange symbols that shone out from the screen. 

 

Sad, angry and anxious. 

 

“How are you feeling, Missy?” He prompted, not yet certain she hadn’t rigged the mood sensor to get his attention. 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Missy’s response was quiet and in Gallifreyan- all the confirmation Nardole needed to know the readings were genuine. While Nardole had picked up a bit of Gallifreyan over the last few decades, it was no where near enough to hold a conversation. 

 

“I can’t understand Gallifreyan, miss” he said softly. “Can you try and tell me one of the emotions you're feeling? You can tell me the colour if you can’t remember the name of the emotion.”

 

There was a long silence. Nardole watched the grainy image of the Time Lady on the CCTV as she rocked herself gently, arms still wrapped around her middle. 

 

“Mainly the black one, like a cloud” Missy said eventually. “But also, a lot of the orange one. That one is jumpy and makes me want to move around. Pausing, Missy took a deep breath before whispering. “Also, the red one, but the Doctor doesn’t like the red one.”

 

Nardole smiled to himself as she correctly identified the emotions. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to come in, but you have to promise to keep the red emotion under control.” 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The Doctor took a long sip of his Grenduian milkshake and let out a satisfied sigh. Bill, sat opposite him in the booth, mirrored his actions while her eyes took in the bustling café and intermingling crowd of species. 

 

“Okay, you’re right, this is a good milkshake. It was definitely worth the climb.”

 

The Doctor laughed and nodded, he went to say something when a pang of distress flashed through his consciousness. 

 

It was Missy. 

 

“You alright?” Bill asked, leaning forward. “You look like you’re about to keel over.”

 

“It’s Missy, she’s not feeling right.” 

 

Before Bill could ask questions or the Doctor could expand, a message had come through on the Doctor’s device from Nardole. It was time to go home. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

As soon as Nardole had entered and let down the containment field, Missy had been bouncing around the Vault with unspent nerves and energy. Nardole had winced when he heard her throwing up in the bathroom, sighed in defeat when she’d refused his calming teas and worried as she entered back into the containment field obsessively every four minutes. Keeping track of her mood readings, he noted how the black sadness had given way to a greater orange anxiousness. He watched cautiously as she made a conscious effort to suppress the red anger. Nardole was about to offer Missy a cup of tea again when the Vault doors began to open. Both Cyborg and Time Lady looked up at the doors expectantly, with Missy darting into the far corner when the Doctor walked in followed closely by Bill. 

 

“What’s going on Nardole?” The Doctor questioned, looking over at Missy tucked away in the far corner and doing everything she could to avoid his gaze. “Is she acting out?”

 

It was a harsher response than he’d usually give and everyone in the room- apart from Bill- knew it was for the human’s benefit. Missy winced at the harsh words, wanting the kind, soft Doctor that she usually got when her moods were being confusing, and she didn’t understand what was going on. Curling in on herself, she turned away from the others and pressed her forehead against the cool wall. A flash of worry crossed the Doctor’s features and he stepped forward, it wasn’t like her to be this submissive in front of other species. For a time he’d lost count of, he remembered how vulnerable this incarnation of the Master had been since entering the Vault. 

 

 

It was a soft, telepathic reassurance that echoed around Missy’s mind and lessened the orange and black emotion. Turning her head slightly, her eyes fell on Bill and a spike of jealousy sent the dark green button flashing on the mood sensor. The Doctor noted it and took two careful steps towards Missy, holding his hand out. 

 

 

Unaware of the telepathic conversation taking place, Bill looked to Nardole for explanation. 

 

“What’s wrong with her?” She asked full of concern. “She looks scared, what’s happened?”

 

“Not now Bill,” Nardole said. “Not right now, please.”

 

Missy looked at the Doctor’s outstretched hand and took it quickly. 

 

“Can I play the game?” 

 

“What game?” The Doctor asked in confusion. 

 

“The game with the boxes and the numbers and the different colours. The one I get to put in from a sheet of paper. It helps me focus when everything’s orange.”

 

The Doctor’s face gave way to recognition. The game- as she called it- was the inputting of student grades and attendance into a spreadsheet and marking the number a red or green colour. The monotonous task bored the Doctor, but it helped to calm Missy’s erratic thoughts. It provided order and distraction. 

 

“Yes, yes that’s a good idea. Come and sit at the table and you can play the game.”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

The Doctor rested his hand on the small of Missy’s back, drawing small circles with his thumb as he watched Missy enter the numbers, tutting as she made simple mistake after simple mistake. 

 

“No, Missy, try and concentrate” he encouraged watching her shaky fingers trail along the keyboard. He watched her notice her mistakes and rectify them. “Good, well done. I’m going to get you some water, okay?” 

 

Missy didn’t respond, too focused on her task as the Doctor stood and walked over to where Bill and Nardole were stood. 

 

“Doctor, what’s wrong with her?” 

 

The Doctor sighed and briefly considered the best way to answer the human’s question. 

 

“Nothing, Bill. Nothing’s wrong with her.” 

 

The whispered conversation had caught Missy’s attention, her eyes were now locked on the pair as they discussed her. It was only Nardole that noticed the Time Lady viewing them all, he’d seen her do this often- watching and listening when no one thought she was. 

 

“There obviously is, Doctor! I might not be a Time Lord, but I’m not stupid. She’s not well and you keep her down here!” 

 

“I keep her down here for her safety and the safety of the universe. Bill, she’s evil…some would say a monster. Never be deceived by her outward appearance.”

 

Missy sneered, lips curling in disdain. That had hurt like a blow to her stomach. Nardole caught the Time Lady’s change in mood but didn’t have a chance to warn the others. What unfolded next was fast, too fast to make sense of. Missy had launched herself towards Bill, the red mood spiking on the sensor enough to ring an alarm. She’d grabbed Bill’s keys from her pockets and was jabbing the sharp end of the key to the soft skin covering her jugular. Free hand wrapped around Bill’s chest, Missy was able to hold the human in place with ease despite being significantly smaller in stature. Bill squirmed against her hold, feeling the double heart beat accelerating with adrenaline and pumping against her back. 

 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, poppet,” Missy laughed breathily. Leaning in, she licked the shell of Bill’s ear. “I can taste the fear on you.” 

 

Bill was frozen, unable to find words. The alarms rang around the Vault and Nardole and the Doctor hovered a safe distance away from the angered Time Lady. 

 

“Missy,” the Doctor hissed in anger and worry. “Let her go now.”

 

“But, dear” Missy responded jabbing the keys against Bill and drawing blood. “I’m evil…some would say a monster.” 

 

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to try and free Bill without fatal error. Before he could, Nardole had acted. Striking the Time Lady with a saucepan, the blow wasn’t enough to knock Missy out, but it was enough to stun her and make her release her gasp on Bill. The human darted from the room, not looking back as she ascended the stairs two at a time and made for the relative safety of the Doctor’s office. Missy staggered forward, hand flying into her messy curls as she felt a bump developing. The was a spike of purple pain on the mood sensor before the red anger returned and sounded the alarms again. 

 

Before Missy could lash out again, the Doctor pulled her in close uncaring as he heard her bone click. She laughed at the new pain, eyes wide and manic. The Doctor pulled her close to his face, spit spraying onto her face as he ranted with anger. 

 

“What were you thinking?” He hissed, fingers digging into the flesh of her upper arm and bruising her pale skin. “I can’t even look at you right now.” 

 

Dragging her back to the containment field, he threw Missy onto the bed and activated all the shields. Nardole hovered on the edge, watching as the Doctor stormed out and catching the moment Missy realised her arm had been broken. He went to offer her some consolation but was summoned by the Doctor before he could. 

 

“Leave her, Nardole. She needs to be left.”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

To the Doctor’s relief, Bill is sat waiting in his office when he makes it up there. She’s several shades paler and still shaking from her brush with death. 

 

“Bill,” he says quietly, pleased Missy hadn’t caused any lasting damage.

 

“Doctor,” Bill says shakily. “Doctor, I want you to tell me the truth about Missy. The whole ugly truth. If you want me to stay around, I need to know exactly what you are harbouring downstairs.”

 

The Doctor nodded, now calming down and feeling a pang of guilt as he felt the pain Missy’s broken arm was causing her. His hand clenched and unclenched and he sat down opposite Bill. 

 

“The truth,” he nods and looks over at Nardole. “Please go and see to Missy’s arm. Put it in a sling and make sure she doesn’t use any of her regeneration energy to heal it. Run a bath and tell her I’ll be back down in a few hours.” 

 

Nardole nodded, pleased with the orders as he disappeared from the room. The Doctor turned his attention to Bill, starting the very long story that she needed to hear. 

 

XXXXXXXX

Bill knew she shouldn’t have returned to the Vault without the Doctor’s knowledge, but she does. Having received the code from Nardole, she makes her way into the Vault making sure the containment field is secured. She catches sight of Missy, one arm bandaged in a sling, sat on her bed attempting to paint her toe nails. It’s a strange task to see the Time Lady doing, especially now she knows the full extent of atrocities she’s committed. It’s even stranger to think the Doctor had caused her broken arm. Sitting down in the chair closest to the field, Bill resigns herself to the fact she probably won’t ever understand Missy or the Doctor fully. 

 

“Are you my dinner, dear?” Missy chirps absently, before looking over Bill’s shoulder to check the Doctor hadn’t heard her comment. 

 

“He’s not here. He doesn’t know I’m here.”

 

“How exciting. I didn’t think you had the balls.” 

 

“When I first saw you, I thought you were just quirky mad- like an eccentric aunt that gets drunk at family gatherings or an odd drama teacher that wears four scarves at the same time. Then, when I saw you cowering in the corner, I felt sorry for you. I realised you were sick, I mean really sick. The other day I learned you were more than that.” 

 

Missy looked up and tilted her head to one side. 

 

“Well, no one is ever just one thing. Is that why you came down here. I hope you’re not expecting an apology. I don’t apologise to my dinner.”

 

Bill ignored her and continued. 

 

“You’re dangerous and vile.”

 

“Thank-you,” Missy replies genuinely. 

 

“But you are really sick, aren’t you? You’re not just quirky madness and danger, you’re dark pits of depression and self-loathing. I was there, you know, after you tried to kill me, and the Doctor broke your arm. I was there when he came back up from seeing you and I heard you crying over the intercom while the Doctor ignored you as punishment. I heard you sobbing and crying and talking to yourself until you passed out from exhaustion.”

 

“You shouldn’t have heard that,” Missy says bitingly as she icily glares at Bill. “Does the Doctor know you heard that?”

 

“The Doctor asked me to listen to it. He wanted to prove why he was doing what he was doing. He asked me to listen to that and then think over all the mood swings you’d had just that day and then ask myself what you’d be like in the outside world.”

 

Missy sneered and felt a jolt of betrayal. 

 

“Charming. Now, why are you down here?”

 

“To say I’m no risk.”

 

Missy laughed, throwing her head back. 

 

“Of course you aren’t dear, I could snap your neck in a second.”

 

“I don’t mean physical risk. I mean, I’m no risk to your friendship with the Doctor. That was what set you off the other day, wasn’t it?”

 

Missy sneered and made an odd noise. 

 

“You’re his priority. You have been since I’ve known him.”

 

“Oh, I’ve been his priority for a full five minutes then.”

 

Bill rolled her eyes. 

 

“You scare me and I can’t understand what you’ve done but you’re the Doctor’s friend.”

 

“Well, while this visit has been delightful, I have a very busy day so I’d appreciate you leaving.”

 

Bill stood and walked to the Vault doors. 

 

“I’ll be seeing you around Missy. You’ll also be pleased to know that Doctor has bought quite a selection of treats to make up for that broken arm.”

 

“Bye-bye Earthling.”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“Has someone been in here Missy? The atmosphere smells strange.”

 

“Humans are smelly, dear” Missy shrugs, watching him plate up dinner and attempting to play the piano with one hand. “The new one popped in.”

 

“Bill? What did she want?”

 

“I don’t know, you know I stop listening when humans ramble.”

 

“You didn’t hurt her, did you?”

 

“She came to me,” Missy exclaimed in defence. “And no, I didn’t hurt her. I didn’t fancy another broken arm.”

 

The Doctor reddened in guilt, Missy felt a twang of her own guilt.

 

“I shouldn’t have threatened to kill her. You were defending your friend. I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s…That’s okay Missy. Thank you for apologising.” 

 

Missy nodded and smiled. 

 

“Bill’s not all that bad, Doctor. Try and make sure she doesn’t get killed. I suppose with me locked up here, that’s one less risk.”

 

“Yes, one less risk. Maybe one day, I’ll bring Bill down for a proper visit.”

 

“Don’t forget Nardole, too!” 

 

The Doctor chuckled, and the mood sensor outside shone with a tranquil blue and happy yellow. 

 

A temporary peace was restored.


End file.
